Österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft
| pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = _AustriaAway | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = | leftarm1 = FF0000 | body1 = | rightarm1 = FF0000 | shorts1 = FFFFFF | socks1 = FF0000 | pattern_la2 = | pattern_b2 = _AustriaHome | pattern_ra2 = | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = 000000 | socks2 = FFFFFF | spiele = 698 | siege = 284 | unentschieden = 152 | niederlagen = 262 | erstes_spiel = Österreich 5:0 Ungarn | datum1 = (Wien, Österreich; 12. Oktober 1902) | ho_sieg = Österreich 9:0 Malta | datum2 = (Salzburg, Österreich; 30. April 1977) | ho_niederlage = Österreich 1:11 England | datum3 = (Wien; 8. Juni 1908) | wmteilnahme = 7 | wmerste = 1934 | wmbeste = Dritter Platz 1954 | KontTurnTeiln = 1 | KontTurnErste = 2008 | KontTurnBeste = Vorrunde (2008) | OlympiaMedaille1 = | OlympiaJahr1 = | datenstand = 12. Februar 2009 }} Die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft ist die Auswahlmannschaft des Österreichischen Fußball-Bundes. Sie wird seit März 2009 vom Österreicher Dietmar Constantini betreut und trägt ihre Heimspiele meistens im Wiener Ernst-Happel-Stadion aus. Geschichte Ihr erstes Spiel bestritt 1902 eine multinationale österreichische Auswahlmannschaft (aus Cisleithanien)/Österreich-Ungarn gegen die Ungarische Fußballnationalmannschaft. Am 16. Mai 1931 gelang der Fußballnationalmannschaft aus der neu gegründeten Republik (Deutsch-)Österreich unter Teamchef Hugo Meisl ein Sieg gegen die Schottische Fußballnationalmannschaft. Das „Wunderteam“ fügte den Schotten damit die erste Niederlage auf dem europäischen Festland zu. Nach dem Anschluss Österreichs an das von Hitler beherrschte Deutsche Reich gab es zwangsläufig auch keine österreichische Nationalmannschaft mehr. Erst mit der Wiedererrichtung der Republik Österreich nach den Wirren des Zweiten Weltkrieges entstand auch wieder eine österreichische Nationalmannschaft, der bei WM 1954 ein beachtlicher dritter Platz gelang, hinter dem Vizeweltmeister Ungarn und dem Weltmeister BR Deutschland. Danach folgte eine längere Zeit ohne bemerkenswerte Fußballerfolge. Bei der WM 1978 in Argentinien gelang der Einzug in die Runde der besten Acht, wo die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft auf den (amtierenden) Fußball-Weltmeister von 1974 BR Deutschland traf und das Spiel für sich entschied. Dieser Fußballsieg gegen den „großen Bruder” sorgte für viel Aufsehen, so dass es seitdem in Österreich als Wunder von Córdoba bezeichnet wird. Legendär dabei war auch die Spielmoderation des österreichischen Radioreporters Eduard "Edi" Finger sen., der den Sieg enthusiastisch mit den Worten: „I wer narrisch!” bejubelte. Die letzte Teilnahme der Österreicher bei einem Weltmeisterschaftsturnier war 1998 in Frankreich. Für die EM 2008 war man als Gastgeberland zusammen mit der Schweiz automatisch qualifiziert. 1901–1918: Die Auswahlmannschaft Cisleithaniens Der Fußballsport kam Anfang der 1890er Jahre über England nach Österreich. Die beiden ältesten österreichischen Fußballklubs Cricketer und Vienna trugen 1894 ein erstes Fußballspiel zwischen zwei Vereinen auf der Döblinger Kugerlwiese aus. Um die Entwicklung des Fußballsportes in Wien kümmerte sich damals M.D. Nicholson, einst selbst englischer Nationalspieler, der aus beruflichen Gründen nach Wien versetzt worden war. Am 18. Dezember 1898 organisierte er ein Spiel zwischen „Wiener Engländern“ und Wienern im Prater. Die Österreicher traten mit weißen Leibchen und schwarzen Hosen auf – diese Dresskombination wurde später zu den Teamfarben der Nationalmannschaft, wenngleich man insbesondere in der jüngeren Vergangenheit in rot-weiß-rot auftrat. Ein erstes Länderspiel absolvierte Österreich am 8. April 1901 gegen eine Schweizer Auswahl. Dieses Spiel wird jedoch von beiden Verbänden als inoffiziell betrachtet und ist in der österreichischen Fußball-Literatur als „Ur-Länderspiel“ bekannt. Veranstaltet wurde die Begegnung von der erst ein Jahr zuvor gegründeten Österreichischen Fußball-Union, einem Vorgänger des heutigen ÖFB, deren Gründer M.D. Nicholson auch erster Präsident dieses ersten offiziellen österreichischen Fußballverbandes war. Das Urländerspiel bestritt Österreich mit Spielern der großen Wiener Vereine Vienna, Cricketer und WAC. Als Länderspiel wird es betrachtet, weil die Wiener Städtemannschaft, die bereits zuvor gegen ausländische Vereine gespielt hatte, erstmals auf eine ausländische Verbandsmannschaft traf. Viele österreichische Spieler legten sich damals, um nicht erkannt zu werden, noch Pseudonyme zu, trugen Perücken und klebten sich sogar falsche Bärte an. Ein Grund dafür war, dass damals Schülern, auch wenn sie schon 17 oder 18 Jahre alt waren, das Fußballspielen in Vereinen verboten war. miniatur|links|hochkant|M.D. Nicholson – Initiator der ersten Nationalmannschaft Das erste heute als offiziell anerkannte Länderspiel schrieb die Österreichische Fußball-Union damals noch als „Städtespiel Wien gegen Budapest“ für den 12. Oktober 1902 aus. Dieses Länderspiel war das erste Länderspiel zweier nicht-britischer Mannschaften der Fußballgeschichte. Österreich konnte sein Debüt mit 5:0 gewinnen, einen Hattrick erzielte hierbei Jan Studnicka, einer der ersten Stars des österreichische Fußballs. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten wiederholte man zweimal jährlich diesen sportlichen Wettstreit zwischen Österreich und Ungarn, der je einmal in Wien und einmal in Budapest stattfand. Diese Duelle waren durch eine große Rivalität gekennzeichnet und bildeten den jeweiligen Saisonhöhepunkt des Fußballjahres. Die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft dieser Zeit ist nur bedingt mit dem heutigen Team vergleichbar. Im damaligen Vielvölkerstaat bestand die Fußballauswahlmannschft der österreichischen Reichshälfte Cisleithanien aus Spielern unterschiedlicher Nationalitäten. So spielte damals eine beachtliche Anzahl von Tschechen neben den deutschen Österreichern in der Mannschaft. Die erste Teilnahme des Landes an einem internationalen Wettbewerb erfolgte bei den Olympischen Spielen 1912 in Stockholm. Siege über die Mannschaft des kaiserlichen Deutschen Reiches, Norwegen und Italien sowie Niederlagen gegen die Niederlande und Ungarn bedeuteten letztendlich den 6. Platz des Turniers. Während des Ersten Weltkrieges wurde in Österreich der Fußballbetrieb ohne Unterbrechung fortgeführt. Verbandskapitän Hugo Meisl wurde allerdings an die Isonzofront befehligt, sodass in dieser Zeit der ehemalige Vienna-Verteidiger Heinrich Retschury die Nationalmannschaft betreute. Während des großen Krieges konnte der Verband jedoch nur Spiele gegen Ungarn und die neutrale Schweiz organisieren. 1918–1938: Wunderteam Nach Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges versuchten mehrere Länder, angeführt von England, mit Österreich einen der laut den Pariser Vorortverträgen Hauptkriegsschuldigen aus der FIFA zu drängen. Aber auch neu entstandene Nachbarstaaten der neuen Republik (Deutsch-)Österreich wie die Tschechoslowakei boykottierten zunächst Spiele gegen österreichische Mannschaften. Hugo Meisl war bemüht, die alten Kontakte zu den Landesverbänden wiederherzustellen und versuchte gleichzeitig, internationale Wettbewerbe für Vereins- und Nationalmannschaften ins Leben zu rufen. In der jungen Republik erlebte der Fußball, insbesondere dank der Einführung des (verkürzten) Achtstundentages, einen großen Aufschwung. 1921 wurde auf der Hohen Warte ein neues 80.000 Zuschauer fassendes Stadion eröffnet, 1924 wurde in Österreich als erstem kontinentaleuropäischen Land der Profifußball eingeführt. Diese Neuerungen trugen sowohl zum Erfolg der Nationalmannschaft als auch zum Erfolg der Vereine auf internationaler Ebene bei. 1926 konnte beispielsweise das Team in sechs von sieben Partien siegreich bleiben. 1927 kam es erstmals zur Austragung des Europapokals. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Vorläufer der Fußball-Europameisterschaft, der in einem Meisterschaftsmodus in einem Zeitraum von mehreren Jahren unter den teilnehmenden Nationen ausgespielt wurde. Bereits den ersten Europapokal-Wettbewerb konnte Österreich 1930 als Vize-Europameister hinter Italien abschließen. Der Höhepunkt der österreichischen Fußballgeschichte der Zwischenkriegszeit wurde jedoch die Ära des „Wunderteams“. Als solches wird die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft bezeichnet, die 1931 die bis dato auf dem europäischen Festland ungeschlagenen Schotten mit 5:0 besiegte. Das Team um Kapitän Matthias Sindelar konnte in den folgenden Spielen mit weiteren Kantersiegen über europäische Spitzenteams auf sich aufmerksam machen, es schlug die Mannschaft des Deutschen Reiches 6:0 in Berlin sowie 5:0 in Wien, gewann 8:1 gegen die Schweiz und 8:2 gegen Ungarn, besiegte Belgien 6:1 und Frankreich 4:0. Zur selben Zeit konnte sich die Nationalmannschaft den Gewinn der Europameisterschaft 1932 vor den Italienern sichern. Als größter Erfolg des Wunderteams gilt jedoch dessen einzige Niederlage. Am 7. Dezember 1932 trat es gegen die englische Nationalmannschaft an, die zu Hause bislang ungeschlagen war und es auch weitere 20 Jahre bleiben sollte. Noch hatte es bislang keine Mannschaft vom europäischen Festland geschafft, mehr als ein Ehrentor gegen die Engländer zu Hause zu erzielen. Die RAVAG übertrug das Spiel live auf den Wiener Heldenplatz. Im Stamford Bridge-Stadion lagen die Österreicher jedoch bereits zur Pause mit 0:2 zurück, spielten nervös, ehe sie in der zweiten Halbzeit ihr berühmtes Kombinationsspiel aufzogen. Hugo Meisl schickte seine Mannschaft mit den Worten „Spüts euer Spüü!“ zurück auf das Spielfeld. Das Nationalteam schaffte dreimal den Anschlusstreffer, verlor am Ende jedoch 3:4, wobei Adolf Vogl kurz vor Schluss noch die Ausgleichschance vergab. Der Wechsel einiger Spieler wie beispielsweise Torwart Rudi Hiden zu finanziell lukrativeren Vereinen ins Ausland schwächte jedoch die Mannschaft entscheidend, dennoch fuhr sie als einer der großen Titelfavoriten zur Weltmeisterschaft 1934 nach Italien. Im Halbfinale wurde die österreichische Mannschaft schließlich vom Gastgeber gestoppt, wobei dem schwedischen Schiedsrichter Ivan Eklind eine äußerst zwielichtige Rolle vorgeworfen werden muss. Denn tags zuvor war er noch vom italienischen Diktator Benito Mussolini als persönlicher Ehrengast geladen worden. Das einzige Tor des Spiels fiel in der 18. Minute, als mehrere Italiener den österreichischen Tormann Peter Platzer mit dem Ball in den Händen über die Torlinie stießen. Ivan Eklind griff sogar selbst aktiv ins Spielgeschehen ein, indem er eine Flanke auf den freistehenden österreichischen Stürmer Karl Zischek wegköpfte. 1938–1945: Hitlerzeit und zweiter Weltkrieg miniatur|Der Fußball-Sonntag vom 5. Juni 1938 berichtet von der bevorstehenden Auflösung des ÖFB und dem damit verbundenen Ende der Nationalmannschaft Nachdem der Diktator Hitler seine Heimat Österreich am 12. März 1938 an das Deutsche Reich angeschlossen hatte, bedeutete dies einen tiefen Einschnitt für den Fußball im (ehemaligen) Österreich. Zahlreiche Vereine wurden aufgelöst, Spieler mussten vor dem nationalsozialistischen Regime ins Ausland fliehen. Die österreichische Nationalliga wurde durch die „Gauliga Ostmark“ ersetzt, der angeblich „verjudete“ Professionalismus abgeschafft. Die Mannschaften mussten vor und nach Spielen den Hitlergruß leisten und der Nachwuchsbetrieb der Vereine wurde der HJ übertragen. Die österreichische Nationalmannschaft wurde aufgelöst und mit dem bisherigen reichsdeutschen Team zur großdeutschen Mannschaft verschmolzen. Österreich hatte sich vor dem Anschluss zwar für die Weltmeisterschaft 1938 qualifiziert, die Spieler konnten, da es Österreich nicht mehr gab, nur noch für die Mannschaft des Deutschen Reiches spielen. Insgesamt acht deutsche Fußballspieler aus dem ehemaligen Österreich gehörten zum Kader des Deutschen Reichs bei der WM in Frankreich. Die Neigung in dem gesamtdeutschen Team zu spielen war unter den Spielern aus dem ehemaligen Österreich allerdings durchaus gemischt, einige Fußballgrößen wie Matthias Sindelar und Walter Nausch konnten es sich auf Grund ihrer Berühmtheit z. B. erlauben, ein Engagement in der deutschen Mannschaft zu verweigern. Dennoch kamen in der Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges 28 Spieler aus den Alpen- und Donaugauen (das umbenannte ehemalige Österreich) im reichsdeutschen Team zum Einsatz, in vier Länderspielen standen gleich acht Spieler im reichsdeutschen Team auf dem Platz. 1945–1962: Erfolge in der Nachkriegszeit Nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde eine österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft rasch reaktiviert und spielte bereits im August 1945 zweimal gegen Ungarn in Budapest. Nach der Wiederinstandsetzung des Praterstadions konnte das Team am 6. Dezember 1945 nach über acht Jahren wieder ein Heimspiel bestreiten. Als Gegner wurde Frankreich geladen, zum historischen Spiel kam, neben 60.000 Zusehern, auch FIFA-Präsident Jules Rimet. Österreich gewann das Spiel mit 4:1, Karl Decker erzielte dabei drei Treffer. Österreich schloss bald wieder an die alten Erfolge an und schlug 1951 als erstes Team des Kontinents Schottland im eigenen Stadion mit 1:0. Damit wurden wieder Erinnerungen an das Wunderteam geweckt, dem gleiches 18 Jahre zuvor in Wien gelang. Spieler wie Gerhard Hanappi, Walter Zeman und Ernst Ocwirk schafften gar den Sprung in die Weltauswahl. Höhepunkt dieser Generation war die Weltmeisterschaft 1954 in der Schweiz. Österreich deklassierte in seinem Qualifikationsspiel Portugal mit 9:1 und überstand die Vorrunde mit einem 1:0-Triumph über Schottland und einem 5:0-Rekordsieg über die Tschechoslowakei souverän. Zu einem der bekanntesten Spiele der österreichischen Fußballgeschichte entwickelte sich das als Hitzeschlacht von Lausanne bezeichnete Viertelfinalspiel gegen die Schweiz. Das trefferreichste Spiel in der Geschichte von Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften konnte Österreich mit 7:5 für sich entscheiden. Torhüter Kurt Schmied erlitt bereits zu Beginn des Spieles einen Sonnenstich, durfte jedoch nicht ausgewechselt werden. Die Schweizer gingen dadurch rasch vor knapp 50.000 heimischen Fans mit 3:0 in Führung. Kurt Schmied wurde indes von Masseur Pepi Ulrich mit zugeworfenen Schwämmen gekühlt. Ulrich stellte sich hinter das österreichische Tor und begann damit, den sich in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand befindenden Kurt Schmied bei jedem Angriff zu dirigieren. Das österreichische Team suchte bald nach der schweizerischen Führung die Flucht nach vorne und lag zehn Minuten später selbst mit 5:3 in Front. Nach einem packenden Spiel, in dem Österreich auch noch einen Elfmeter verschossen hatte, gewann das Team von Trainer Eduard Frühwirth schließlich dennoch mit 7:5 und rückte zum zweiten Mal in der Geschichte in ein Halbfinale einer Weltmeisterschaft vor, wo man sich allerdings Deutschland mit 1:6 geschlagen geben musste. Im Kleinen Finale konnte schließlich der amtierende Weltmeister Uruguay mit 3:1 geschlagen und so der 3. Platz bei der WM erreicht werden. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft 1958 in Schweden lief es weniger glücklich für die österreichische Mannschaft. Lospech – in der Finalrunde traf man auf den späteren Weltmeister Brasilien, den späteren Europameister Sowjetunion sowie auf England – und interne Zwistigkeiten verhinderten ein Weiterkommen Österreichs. Dennoch hielt die große Popularität im Lande an, unter dem neuen Trainer Karl Decker konnte in der Ära Decker zudem wieder für internationales Aufsehen gesorgt werden. Vor einer Rekordkulisse mit über 90.000 Zuschauern, ermöglicht durch den Ausbau des Praterstadions, konnten die Sowjetunion mit 3:1 und Spanien mit 3:0 geschlagen werden. Aus Geldmangel verzichtete jedoch der Verband auf eine Teilnahme an der Weltmeisterschaft 1962 in Chile, die Mannschaft zerfiel. Ein abruptes Ende der Erfolge Österreichs in der Nachkriegszeit bildete schließlich die klare 6:0-Niederlage gegen die Tschechoslowakei 1962, von der sich viele Spieler und Karl Decker selbst nicht mehr erholen konnten. 1962–1982: Wembley, Córdoba und Gijón Nach dem Ende der Decker-Ära vermochte das Team lange Zeit nicht mehr an die alten Erfolge anzuschließen; diese beschränkten sich meist nur noch auf Überraschungssiege in einzelnen Spielen. Große Popularität in Österreich genießt in diesem Zusammenhang das Länderspiel gegen England im Londoner Wembley-Stadion am 20. Oktober 1965: Österreich gelang es als drittem Team des Kontinents, die englische Nationalmannschaft zu besiegen. Zwei Treffer beim 3:2-Sieg erzielte Toni Fritsch, der daraufhin den Spitznamen Wembley-Toni erhielt. Im selben Jahr verpasste die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft allerdings erstmals in ihrer Geschichte die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft 1966, man scheiterte an Ungarn und der DDR. Im Sommer 1968 übernahm mit Leopold Šťastný der slowakische Erfolgstrainer von Wacker Innsbruck die Nationalelf. Trotz der verpassten Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft 1970 gegen Deutschland hielten Spieler und Verband am neuen Trainer fest und konnten nach fast zehn Jahren wieder mit konstanten Leistungen des Teams aufwarten. Von einer großen Fußballeuphorie getragen, verpasste Šťastnýs Mannschaft nach zwölf WM-losen Jahren in Österreich die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft 1974 in Deutschland nur knapp. Die Qualifikationsrunde beschloss das österreichische Team punktgleich und mit derselben Tordifferenz mit Schweden an erster Stelle, sodass ein Entscheidungsspiel zwischen diesen beiden Mannschaften um die Qualifikation in Gelsenkirchen ausgetragen werden sollte. Um genügend Zeit zur Vorbereitung zu haben, wurde eine Meisterschaftsrunde ausgesetzt und das Quartier in Deutschland bereits fünf Tage vor dem Entscheidungsspiel bezogen. Auf schneebedecktem Boden verlor das Team allerdings mit 1:2, vergab dabei zahlreiche Chancen, traf unter anderem die Latte, den Torbalken. Im WM-Jahr 1974 blieb die Mannschaft zudem ungeschlagen. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen trat Leopold Šťastný schließlich vom Amt des Nationaltrainers zurück und übergab die Mannschaft an den Slowenen Branko Elsner, der nach der gescheiterten EM-Qualifikation 1976 aufgrund einer 0:1-Niederlage gegen Wales jedoch bald wieder entlassen wurde. Unter dem neuen Trainer Helmut Senekowitsch gelang schließlich im vierten Anlauf wieder die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft 1978 in Argentinien. Das entscheidende Spiel gegen die Türkei gewann Österreich mit 1:0, das Tor von Herbert Prohaska wurde als „Spitz von Izmir“ berühmt. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft in Argentinien konnte sich Österreich überraschend gegen Brasilien, Spanien und Schweden als Gruppensieger durchsetzen. Somit stieg die Mannschaft unter die besten acht Teams der Welt auf, verpasste den Einzug ins Finale allerdings nach Niederlagen gegen die Niederlande, die vom Österreicher Ernst Happel trainiert wurde, und Italien. Im letzten, für Österreich bedeutungslos gewordenen Spiel der Finalrunde traf die Mannschaft auf den amtierenden Weltmeister Deutschland, der allerdings mit einem Sieg noch den Einzug ins Finale hätte schaffen können. Im Vorfeld gab es zahlreiche Sticheleien seitens deutscher Medien und Spieler. Österreich gewann das Spiel mit 3:2, Hans Krankl traf zweimal, der Deutsche Berti Vogts zudem einmal ins eigene Tor. Dieses Spiel wird heute in Österreich als „Wunder von Córdoba“ bezeichnet, in Deutschland hingegen als „Schmach von Córdoba“. Karl Stotz übernahm den Trainerposten von Helmut Senekowitsch der, wie bereits angekündigt, sein Amt als Nationaltrainer nach der erfolgreichen Weltmeisterschaft in Argentinien zurücklegte. Ihm gelang zwar klar die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft 1982, er wurde aber nach internen Streitigkeiten mit dem Verband noch vor dem Turnier entlassen und sollte durch Ernst Happel ersetzt werden. Man trat allerdings mit Georg Schmidt und Felix Latzke als Notlösung anstelle Happels an. Die Qualifikationsrunde begann mit Siegen über Algerien und Chile, sodass im letzten Gruppenspiel gegen Deutschland eine knappe Niederlage zum Aufstieg reichte. Deutschland selbst brauchte allerdings nach der Niederlage gegen Algerien einen Sieg gegen Österreich. Entsprechend begnügten sich beide Mannschaften nach dem 1:0 für die Deutschen in der 11. Minute damit, den Ball im Mittelfeld für die restliche Spielzeit hin und her zu spielen. Österreich und Deutschland stiegen somit auf, die beiden Mannschaften hatten allerdings mit Manipulationsvorwürfen zahlreicher Fans zu kämpfen. Den erhofften Halbfinaleinzug verhinderte schließlich eine 0:1-Niederlage gegen Frankreich, Österreich schloss das Turnier in Spanien auf dem 8. Platz ab. Trotz dieses Erfolges spürte die Nationalmannschaft jedoch noch einige Jahre den Popularitätsverlust durch den sogenannten „Nichtangriffspakt von Gijón“. 1982–2006: Zwei WM-Teilnahmen mit Vorrunden-Aus Nach den Weltmeisterschaften in Argentinien und Spanien beendeten sukzessive die Stammkräfte der österreichischen Nationalmannschaft ihre Karriere, was wiederum einen Leistungsabfall zur Folge hatte. Aufgrund der verpassten Qualifikation zur folgenden WM in Mexiko durch Niederlagen gegen Ungarn und die Niederlande mussten mit Erich Hof und Branko Elsner gleich zwei Trainer ihre Teamkarriere wieder beenden. Als Nachfolger wurde Josef Hickersberger präsentiert, der bis dato die U-21-Nationalmannschaft betreut hatte. Hickersberger berief alte Routiniers wie Herbert Prohaska zurück ins Team und stellte zu ihnen neue junge Spieler wie Andreas Herzog, der bei seinem Debüt im Team erst drei Meisterschaftsspiele hinter sich hatte. Der Kurs des neuen Trainers war erfolgreich, Österreich qualifizierte sich für die Weltmeisterschaft 1990 in Italien. Das entscheidende Spiel gegen die DDR wurde mit 3:0 gewonnen, alle Tore schoss der neue Stürmerstar Toni Polster. Österreich musste allerdings bereits nach der Vorrunde nach knappen Niederlagen gegen Italien und die Tschechoslowakei sowie einem Sieg über die USA die Heimreise antreten, wobei man zunächst noch mit dem Aufstieg ins Achtelfinale rechnete. Nach dem damaligen Modus stiegen auch die besten vier Gruppendritten der Vorrunde ins Achtelfinale auf. Da Österreich nur bei sehr unwahrscheinlichen Verläufen der anderen Gruppenspielen auf diesem Wege nicht ins Achtelfinale gekommen wäre, stellte ein ORF-Team zahlreiche Kameras auf, die die jubelnden Nationalspieler filmen sollten. Zwei Tage nach dem Sieg über die USA standen alle Achtelfinalisten fest, Österreich war nicht dabei. Kurz nach der Weltmeisterschaft 1990 nahm Hickersbergers Teamkarriere ein spektakuläres Ende. Mit der Nationalmannschaft verlor er in Landskrona gegen die Färöer mit 1:0. Zum bislang letzten Auftritt kam die Nationalmannschaft bei der Weltmeisterschaft 1998 in Frankreich, die Qualifikation hierfür wurde mit acht Siegen in zehn Spielen souverän bestanden, die entscheidenden Duelle mit Schweden konnten jeweils dank eines Tores von Andreas Herzog gewonnen werden. Das Team von Herbert Prohaska überstand jedoch die Vorrunde gegen Italien, Chile und Kamerun nicht, erzielte alle drei Treffer jeweils in der Nachspielzeit der zweiten Hälfte. Die Möglichkeit zur Europameisterschafts-Qualifikation 2000 verpasste Österreich punktgleich mit Israel bedingt durch das schlechtere Torverhältnis, welches vor allem aus einem historischen 0:9 gegen Spanien resultierte. Unter Prohaska-Nachfolger Otto Baric gelang zwar bei der folgenden Weltmeisterschaftsqualifikation die Revanche gegen Israel, die erst in der Nachspielzeit im direkten Duell des letzten Spieltags von Rang Zwei verdrängt wurden; die Relegation ging jedoch gegen den späteren WM-Dritten Türkei verloren. Nachdem auch Hans Krankl in der WM-Qualifikation 2006 scheiterte, übernahm wiederum Josef Hickersberger am 1. Jänner 2006 die Nationalmannschaft. 2006–2008: Heimeuropameisterschaft mit Vorrunden-Aus Da Österreich als Gastgeber der Europameisterschaft 2008 qualifiziert war, fanden bis zum Beginn der Endrunden als Ersatz für die fehlenden Qualifikationsspiele mehrere Freundschaftsspiele sowie zwei Vier-Nationen-Turniere gemeinsam mit Co-Austrager Schweiz statt. Im direkten Duell konnte Österreich in Innsbruck 2:1 gewinnen und unterlag in Zürich mit 1:3. In der Europameisterschaft traf Österreich in Gruppe B jeweils im Ernst-Happel-Stadion auf Kroatien, Polen und Deutschland. Österreich schied als Gruppendritter nach einer Startniederlage gegen Kroatien (0:1), einem Unentschieden gegen Polen (1:1) sowie einer weiteren Niederlage (0:1) in einer in der Öffentlichkeit zur Revanche für Córdoba hochstilisierten abschließenden Partie gegen Deutschland, das seinerseits bei einer Niederlage ausgeschieden wäre, in der Vorrunde aus. Teamchef Josef Hickersberger gab daraufhin am 23. Juni seinen Rücktritt bekannt. Seit 2008: Verpasste WM-Qualifikation 2010 und die EM-Qualifikation 2012 Am 25. Juli 2008 wurde Karel Brückner, der ehemalige tschechische Teamchef, von Friedrich Stickler als neuer österreichischer Nationaltrainer präsentiert. Das erste Spiel nach Amtsantritt Brückners war das Freundschaftsspiel gegen Italien im französischen Nizza. Dieses Spiel endete 2:2, wobei ein Eigentor einen Sieg der österreichischen Nationalmannschaft verhinderte. Karel Brückner zeigte sich jedoch trotzdem mit seinem Trainerdebüt zufrieden. Als nächstes folgte das WM-Qualifikationsspiel gegen Frankreich in Wien, das man sensationell mit 3:1 gewinnen konnte. In den nächsten beiden Gruppenspielen folgten allerdings zwei herbe Rückschläge. Österreich musste sich auswärts Litauen 0:2 geschlagen geben und auf den Färöern reichte es nur zu einem 1:1-Unentschieden, wobei die angepeilte Revanche für die Niederlage 1990 nicht gelang. Das nächste Spiel gegen Serbien verlor man daheim ebenfalls deutlich mit 1:3. Am 2. März 2009 wurde Karel Brückner vom neuen ÖFB-Präsidenten Leopold Windtner in gemeinsamen Einverständnis vom Teamchefposten entbunden. Bereits am 4. März wurde Dietmar Constantini vom ÖFB als neuer Teamchef bestätigt.[http://www.kleinezeitung.at/sport/fussball/1825288/index.do kleinezeitung.at: Didi Constantini ist der neue ÖFB-Teamchef], abgerufen am 4. März 2009 Das erste Spiel unter seiner Führung konnte in Klagenfurt gegen Rumänien mit 2:1 gewonnen werden. Im Juni folgte das nächste Qualifikationsspiel im Belgrader Marakana-Stadion gegen Serbien, welches die österreichische Auswahl trotz guter Leistung mit 0:1 verlor. In Graz folgte am 5. September ein souveräner 3:1-Erfolg gegen die Färöer und somit eine Revanche für das blamable 1:1 im Hinspiel. Vier Tage später erspielte die Mannschaft ein weiteres 1:1-Remis gegen die Nationalelf von Rumänien. Am 10. Oktober fixierte man in Innsbruck mit einem 2:1-Sieg gegen Litauen den 3. Gruppenplatz. Zum Abschluss der WM-Quali verlor man in Paris gegen Frankreich mit 1:3. Am 7. Februar wurde Österreich für die Qualifikation zur EM 2012 zusammen mit Deutschland in Gruppe A gelost und trifft dort ferner auf die Türkei, Belgien, Kasachstan und Aserbaidschan. In der Vorbereitung gewann Österreich am 3. März 2:1 gegen Dänemark, die Spiele gegen Kroatien am 19. Mai sowie gegen die Schweiz am 11. August wurden beide mit 0:1 verloren. Die ersten beiden Qualifikationsspiele daheim in Salzburg bzw. Wien gegen Kasachstan und Aserbaidschan wurden mit 2:0 sowie 3:0 gewonnen. Am 12. Oktober folgte das Auswärtsspiel gegen Belgien in Brüssel, welches 4:4 endete. Spielkleidung Traditionell hatte die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft seit 1902 in weißen Leibchen, schwarzen Hosen und schwarzen Stutzen gespielt. Die Farben Schwarz-Weiß wurden dabei 1908 auch offiziell zu den Verbandsfarben erklärt. Nach einer erfolgreichen Intervention durch den damaligen Teamchef Hans Krankl trat die österreichische Nationalmannschaft ab 2002 in den bisherigen Ersatzdressen mit roten Leibchen und Stutzen sowie weißer Hose an. Diese durchaus umstrittene Farbwahl wurde in Anlehnung an die österreichische Flagge getroffen. 2006 wurde die zuvor zum Auswärtsdress umfunktionierte weiß-schwarze Kombination weiter zurückgedrängt und bis 2010 hinter einer schwarz-roten als Drittdress nur noch sporadisch eingesetzt. Im Mai 2010 kehrte Österreich wieder zu seinen Traditionsfarben zurück und tritt bei Auswärtsspielen wieder in den klassischen weißen Ausweichdressen mit schwarzen Hosen und weißen Stutzen an. Bei Heimspielen setzt man wie bisher auf die rot-weiß-rote Garnitur.Kurier.at: [http://kurier.at/sport/fussball/2002205.php Nationalteam spielt wieder in Schwarz-Weiß], abgerufen am 7. Juni 2010 Teamausrüster des ÖFB ist seit 1976 die Firma Puma, die Wahl des Schuhwerks ist den Spielern freigestellt. Turnierteilnahmen Die Österreichische Nationalmannschaft konnte bisher bei Weltmeisterschaften noch keinen Titel gewinnen, verzeichnete aber mit dem dritten Platz bei der WM 1954 und dem vierten Rang bei der WM 1934 schöne Erfolge. Im Europapokal war das Team 1932 vor Italien siegreich, gab sich selbigen 1930 und 1935 nur knapp geschlagen. Bei Europameisterschaften der UEFA gab es mit einem Viertelfinale 1960 das beste Ergebnis, für eine Endrunde konnte sich Österreich jedoch nur 2008 als einer der Gastgeber qualifizieren. Teilnahme an Weltmeisterschaften Teilnahme an Europapokalen Teilnahme an Europameisterschaften Spieler und Trainer Ehrungen Anlässlich der Jahrhundertwende wurde im Jahre 1999 von der Kronen Zeitung eine Wahl zur Nationalelf des (20.) Jahrhunderts aufgerufen. Im selbigen Verfahren wird alljährlich auch Österreichs Fußballer des Jahres ermittelt. Die Siegermannschaft präsentiert sich wie folgt: * Walter Zeman: Der sprunggewaltige Welttorhüter 1953 verdiente sich in seiner Karriere unter anderem die Spitznamen Tiger von Glasgow und Panther von Budapest. Der Rapidler spielte in den 50ern für Österreich und war WM-Teilnehmer 1954. Er konnte sich vor Rudi Hiden, dem Tormann des Wunderteams, durchsetzten, der von den internationalen Experten des IFFHS allerdings besser eingeschätzt wurde. * Robert Sara: Der Abwehrspieler der Austria war Kapitän der Córdoba-Mannschaft, bereitete unter anderem Krankls berühmtes Tor zum 3:2 mit einem 40-Meter-Pass vor und wurde auch ins All-Star-Team der Weltmeisterschaft gewählt. * Ernst Happel: Der Rapidler Ernst Happel bestellte die Verteidigung bei Österreichs 54er-Team, machte sich international allerdings vor allem als Trainer einen Namen. Er gewann mit Feyenoord Rotterdam und dem Hamburger SV den Europapokal, wurde mit den Niederlanden Vizeweltmeister 1978. * Bruno Pezzey: Der Vorarlberger spielte gemeinsam mit Robert Sara in der Abwehr der Córdoba-Mannschaft und nahm auch an der WM 1982 teil. Er ist vor allem durch seinen tragischen frühen Tod im Gedächtnis. * Gerhard Hanappi: Der Wacker-Star und spätere Rapidler Gerhard Hanappi war mit 95 Teameinsätzen lange Zeit österreichischer Rekord-Nationalspieler, mit dem Team erreichte er unter anderem den dritten Platz 1954 in der Schweiz. * Herbert Prohaska: Der Austrianer ist ein weiterer Spieler des Córdoba-Teams und WM-Teilnehmer 1982. Herbert Prohaska führte zudem auch das Team als Trainer zur WM 1998 in Frankreich. * Ernst Ocwirk: Der Austria-Star der 50er Jahre war Mittelläufer und Ideengeber der 54er-Mannschaft. Er selbst war gleich zwei Mal Kapitän der Weltauswahl. * Andreas Herzog: Der Rekordinternationale von Rapid nahm 1990 und 1998 für Österreich an zwei Weltmeisterschaften teil, trug durch seine entscheidenden Tore gegen Schweden insbesondere zur Qualifikation für Frankreich '98 teil. * Hans Krankl: Hans Krankl war der Star aus österreichischer Sicht bei der WM 1978 in Argentinien, wurde im selben Jahr zudem als bester Torschütze Europas ausgezeichnet. Der Rapidler hatte als Nationaltrainer Anfang der 2000er allerdings weniger Erfolg. * Matthias Sindelar: Der „Papierene“ gilt bis heute als der wohl größte Spieler der österreichischen Fußballgeschichte. Er war der Mittelstürmer des Wunderteams und verhalf der Wiener Austria zu zwei Mitropacupsiegen. * Toni Polster: Der Stürmer der Austria ist mit 44 Toren österreichischer Rekordtorschütze und zweifacher WM-Teilnehmer 1990 und 1998. 1987 wurde er als bester Torschütze Europas ausgezeichnet. Rekordspieler und -torschützen In Österreich sind und waren die Titel des Rekordspielers sowie des Rekordschützen von jeher sehr begehrt, wobei man bedenken muss, dass heutzutage weitaus mehr Länderspiele alljährlich stattfinden als in den Anfangsjahren des Fußballs. Beide Rekorde hielt lange Zeit Jan Studnicka, der bis 1917 in 28 Spielen 17 Tore erzielte. Als Erster die 40er-Marke erreichte Josef Brandstätter mit 42 Partien 1924, Josef Blum verbesserte 1932 auf 51 Spiele. Seit 1962 galt Gerhard Hanappis Rekord von 93 Spielen für Österreich lange Zeit als unerreichbar, erst 1998 überholte ihn Toni Polster. Dessen Bestmarke von 95 Partien überbot 2002 schließlich Andreas Herzog. Eine neue Torebestmarke setzten nach Studnicka 1934 Hans Horvath und Anton Schall mit 28 Treffer (in ebenfalls nur 28 Spielen), die ebenfalls bis zu Hans Krankls Bestleistung in den 80er Jahren hielt, danach allerdings noch einmal von Toni Polster überboten wurde. Eine bekannte Anekdote in Österreich erzählt hierzu, wie Hans Krankl bei einem Länderspiel auf der Tribüne zu seinem Sohn gesagt haben soll, als er im Programmheft die Rekordliste der ÖFB-Torjäger fand, die er mit 34 Toren überlegen anführte: „Schau her, Bua! Horvath – tot, Hof – spüüt nimma, Schall – tot, Sindelar – tot, Zischek – tot, Schachner – trifft nix mehr, Polster – trifft nix mehr. Wer soll mi do überholen?“. Anmerkung: Eine vollständige Liste der Nationalspieler findet sich hier. Weitere Nationalspieler mit 50 oder mehr Länderspielen * 64 Spiele: Walter Schachner; * 63 Spiele: Andreas Ogris, Anton Pfeffer, Peter Schöttel; * 62 Spiele: Ernst Ocwirk (†); * 59 Spiele: Kurt Jara, Franz Wohlfahrt; * 58 Spiele: Wilhelm Kreuz, René Aufhauser (noch aktiv bei LASK Linz); * 56 Spiele: Martin Stranzl (noch aktiv bei Borussia Mönchengladbach), Markus Schopp; * 55 Spiele: Robert Sara, Dietmar Kühbauer, Peter Artner; * 51 Spiele: Josef Blum (†), Roland Hattenberger, Ernst Happel (†), Erich Obermayer; * 50 Spiele: Martin Hiden(noch aktiv bei den Red Bulls Juniors), Ivica Vastić. Aktueller Kader thumb|200px|upright=1.5|Die österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft am 8. Oktober 2010 vor dem [[Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2012/Qualifikation#Gruppe A|EM-Qualifikationsspiel gegen Aserbaidschan (3:0).]] Teamchef Dietmar Constantini berief für das freundschaftliche Länderspiel am 9. Februar 2011 gegen die Niederlande (1:3) folgende 23 Spieler ins Team: Erweiterter Kader Die folgenden Spieler gehören zwar nicht zum aktuellen Kader, wurden aber innerhalb der vergangenen zwölf Monate für die Nationalmannschaft nominiert. Liste der Nationalspieler miniatur|hochkant=0.45|Teamchef Dietmar Constantini Eine Liste aller 759 Nationalspieler sowie eine Aufzählung von Österreichern in anderen Nationalmannschaften findet sich unter Liste der Fußball-Nationalspieler Österreichs. Trainer Der Teamchef der österreichischen Fußballnationalmannschaft wird vom ÖFB ernannt. Er trainiert und betreut sein Team bei Länderspielen, außerdem entscheidet der Teamchef über die Einberufung von Spielern ins Nationalteam. Dies wurde ursprünglich vom 12. Oktober 1902 bis zum 14. Juni 1913 vom Österreichischen Fußballverband beziehungsweise dessen Vorgängern selbst durchgeführt. Einen Überblick über alle Trainer der Nationalmannschaft in ihrer Geschichte gibt der Artikel über die ÖFB-Teamchefs. Länderspiele Hauptartikel: Liste der Länderspiele der österreichischen Fußballnationalmannschaft ¹ Ergebnisse aus österreichischer Sicht Spielstätten miniatur|Ernst-Happel-Stadion Die große Popularität des Fußballs führte bereits in der Frühzeit der österreichischen Fußballgeschichte zum Bau großer Stadien, die Errichtung eines eigenen Stadions für die Nationalmannschaft blieb jedoch lange Zeit meist im Planungsstadium stecken. Die ersten Länderspiele trug die Nationalmannschaft auf den größten Plätzen der Wiener Vereine aus. In den ersten Jahren handelte es sich hierbei um die Spielstätten des Wiener AC und der Cricketer im Prater, das Debütländerspiel Österreichs fand 1902 bei erstgenanntem Verein statt. Da sich die „großen“ Vereine öfters weigerten, Spieler und Plätze dem Verband zur Verfügung zu stellen, mussten mehrere Länderspiele auf den kleinen Rudolfsheimer Platz verlegt werden, der zudem ein starkes Gefälle aufwies. Mit steigenden Zuschauerzahlen bei den Länderwettkämpfen und wachsender Popularität des Teams bewarben sich jedoch zunehmend mehr Vereine um die Austragung der österreichischen Länderspiele, die auch in diesem Hinblick neue Stadien mit großem Zuschauerraum errichteten. So eröffnete der 1. Simmeringer SC im Mai 1920 ein neues Stadion für etwa 50.000 Besucher, welches neben den Meisterschaftsspielen auch der Nationalmannschaft als Heimstadion dienen sollte. Zu einem ersten langjährigen Heimstadion wurde jedoch die Wiener Hohe Warte, das Vereinsstadion der Vienna, welches ein Jahr später als damals größtes und modernstes Fußballstadion Europas eröffnet wurde. Die Hohe Warte war ein reines Naturstadion und fasste offiziell über 80.000 Zuschauer. Zur 2. Arbeiter-Olympiade 1931 wurde mit dem Praterstadion, heute Ernst-Happel-Stadion, das heute größte Stadion Österreichs eröffnet. Zur Nachnutzung wurde es der österreichischen Fußballnationalmannschaft übergeben, die es bis heute als Heimstadion verwendet. Das erste Länderspiel im neuen Stadion wurde zwischen Österreich und Deutschland angesetzt, es sollte die Revanche für die kurz zuvor ereilte 0:6-Heimniederlage der deutschen Nationalelf werden. Österreich konnte sich allerdings abermals deutlich mit 5:0 durchsetzten, das erste Länderspieltor im neuen Stadion erzielte Matthias Sindelar bereits in der 2. Spielminute. Das Ernst-Happel-Stadion ist heute von der UEFA als Fünf-Sterne-Stadion ausgezeichnet. Es fasste einst 90.000 Zuschauer, mittlerweile sind die Sitzplätze allerdings auf knapp 50.000 reduziert. Bei Freundschaftsspielen wechselte das Team zunehmend öfters in kleinere Stadien in die Bundesländer aus, um sich auch dort den Fans zu präsentieren. Das erste Heimländerspiel außerhalb Wiens fand 1968 auf der Linzer Gugl statt, seitdem diente auch regelmäßig der Innsbrucker Tivoli, die Klagenfurter Hypo Group Arena sowie die UPC-Arena in Graz als Austragungsort von Länderspielen. Amateur-Nationalmannschaft Von der Zeit der Einführung des Berufsspielertums in Österreich 1924 bis zur Annexion 1938 wurde eine eigene Amateur-Nationalmannschaft geführt. Diese sollte vor allem Spielern aus den Bundesländern die Möglichkeit geben, an internationalen Begegnungen mitzuwirken, da diese damals nicht mit ihren Vereinen an der professionelle Meisterschaft teilnahmen. Ein erstes offizielles Länderspiel der Amateurauswahl fand am 25. September 1927 in Budapest gegen Ungarn statt, jedoch wurden pro Jahr nicht mehr als durchschnittlich zwei internationale Begegnungen ausgerichtet. Für Aufsehen sorgte der Plan, die Amateur-Elf zu den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1936 nach Berlin zu entsenden, da die professionelle Mannschaft von allen Olympischen Spielen ausgeschlossen war. Trainer Jimmy Hogan und Ludwig Hussak bildeten somit aus ausschließlich drittklassigen Spielern eine Mannschaft für Berlin, die anfangs mit viel Spott betrachtet wurde. Die Amateur-Nationalmannschaft erreichte jedoch das Finale, in dem sie Italien in einem harten Spiel nur knapp mit 1:2 in der Verlängerung unterlagen. Mit dem Silbermedaillengewinner Franz Fuchsberger schaffte zudem ein Mann aus der Provinz direkt den Sprung ins Profi-Nationalteam. Den Erfolgen der Amateure wurde schließlich mit der Einführung eines bundesweiten professionellen Meisterschaftsbetriebes Rechnung getragen, sodass die österreichische Amateur-Nationalmannschaft letztmals am 19. September 1937 in Wien beim 6:3-Sieg über Ungarn auflief. Gesellschaftliche Bedeutung In den Anfangszeiten der Nationalmannschaft wurde dieser noch wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Die großen Wiener Vereine weigerten sich oft, ihre Spieler zu Verfügung zu stellen. Die Zeitungen widmeten den Länderspielen kaum mehr als 20 Zeilen. Das Interesse am Team stieg allerdings schlagartig, als 1909 bei den österreichisch-ungarischen Duellen der Anfangszeit eine große Anzahl ungarischer Schlachtenbummler nach Wien zu einem Länderspiel kam, was die Wiener aus ihrer Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Team aufweckte. Bald identifizierte man sich zunehmend mit dem Team. Einen ersten Höhepunkt nahm diese Entwicklung während der Zeit zwischen den Weltkriegen sowie in der Nachkriegszeit. Die großen Erfolge der österreichischen Nationalmannschaft waren einerseits eine willkommene Abwechslung in der Zeit der hohen Arbeitslosigkeit und politischen Unruhen, andererseits stärkten sie das österreichische Selbstbewusstsein. Der damalige Unterrichtsminister Felix Hurdes schreib beispielsweise zum 50-jährigen Verbandsjubiläum: „… Die Tatsache, daß Österreich, international gesehen, im Sport eine Stellung einnimmt, die manche Nation hinter sich läßt, deren Sportler unter wesentlich günstigeren Lebensbedingungen arbeiten, hat entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dem Namen Österreich in der Welt Achtung zu verschaffen.“ Die Erfolge des Teams gingen in dieser Zeit stets mit den Erfolgen der Vereine einher, wobei in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten zunehmend bevorzugt Legionäre in das Team einberufen wurden. Bis heute ist die Nationalmannschaft sehr populär geblieben, Schlagwörter wie „Córdoba“ sind auch dem nicht-fußballinteressierten Österreicher ein Begriff. Einzelnachweise Literatur * Johann Skocek: Das Spiel ist das Ernste. Ein Jahrhundert Fußball in Österreich. Echomedia, Wien 2004, ISBN 3-901761-33-0 * Peter Linden, Karl H. Schwind: 100 Jahre ÖFB. Lindeverlag, Wien 2004, ISBN 3-7142-0009-6 * Anton Egger: Österreichs Fußballänderspiele – Chronik 1902–1993. Anton Egger, Wasendorf 1994, ISBN 3-9500332-0-3 * Karl Kastler: Fußballsport in Österreich. Trauner, Linz 1972, ISBN 3-85320-111-3 Weblinks * Website des Österreichischen Fußball-Bundes * Daten und Statistiken zu allen Länderspielen Österreichs Kategorie:Österreichische Fußballnationalmannschaft az:Avstriya milli futbol komandası da:Østrigs fodboldlandshold en:Austria national football team es:Selección de fútbol de Austria it:Nazionale di calcio dell'Austria ja:サッカーオーストリア代表 jv:Tim nasional bal-balan Austria mr:ऑस्ट्रिया फुटबॉल संघ mt:Tim nazzjonali tal-futbol tal-Awstrija ru:Сборная Австрии по футболу wuu:奥斯区亚国家足球队 }}